Traiciones
by Moonyta
Summary: Sirius desconfía de Remus, pero no puede dejar de amarlo... mañana harán el encantamiento Fidelus y Remsu parece esconder algo. SLASH! SBRL


Disclaimer: Bueno, lo mismo de siempre. No soy Rowling, los personajes no son mío, aunque Remus sí, y hace poquito que Sirius también, así que ahora estoy tramitando a James XDDDDD. En fin, todo eso y ya no aburro más.

**Traiciones**

By Tomoe KR Lupin

Silencio

Hacía días que le costaba hablarle como antes, hacía días que evitaba mirarle a los ojos, hacía días que rehuía su sonrisa, hacía días que no le decía un simple 'te amo', hacía días que despreciaba sus abrazos... hacía esa misma cantidad de días había llegado a la conclusión de que Remus era el traidor.

No había otra opción. Remus era un licántropo. Los licántropos son seres oscuros. Los seres oscuros pertenecen por naturaleza al bando de Voldemort, por lo tanto, Remus era del bando de Lord Voldemort por mucho que lo amase a él. Era parte de su naturaleza.

Con cansancio cerró la puerta de la pequeña, pero hogareña cabaña y tiró las llaves de su motocicleta sobre la mesa de la entrada. El silencio que reinaba era molesto, pero no se atrevió a romperlo.

-Llegas temprano, Paddy- una voz suave rompió por él aquel silencio, y él se volteó con violencia apuntando con la varita a la figura parada en el umbral de la cocina.

¿Cómo podía una criatura tan bella y pura ser un monstruo?? ¿Cómo podía ser Remus un traidor? ¿Cómo podía que el hombre que más amaba... estuviese del lado de Voldemort?

¿Por qué simplemente no... lo destruía? Y antes incluso de terminar de pensar en ello recordó que no podía... porque lo amaba.

Bajó la varita rápidamente al ver la mirada dorada, temerosa y las manos del licántropo en alto, mostrándolo que estaba indefenso

-Lo siento-murmuró dejando la chaqueta, pero guardando la varita en el cinturón

-No... perdóname, te asusté – se excusó el licántropo, algo nervioso aún –creo que estas algo presionado, Paddy. Deberías descansar

Descansar era lo que menos podía hacer en esa situación. ¡¡Dormía con el traidor!!! ¿Realmente podía descansar tranquilo??

Sirius no respondió, se adentró en la cocina y tomó un pedazo de pan que se llevó a la boca mientras buscaba otra cosas con la que poder alimentarse. Todo sin mirarlo, porque temía que al mirarlo ya no pudiese más y su propia voluntad flaquease y lo abrazase y lo amase, y olvidase todo en sus brazos, incluso que era el traidor. No quería ensuciar esa imagen pura que tenía del licántropo. Quería conservarla cuando todo hubiese perdido sentido... cuando ambos se hubiesen separado... aún cuando uno de los dos hubiese muerto.

-¿Te sirvo algo?? – y supo que sonreía tan dulcemente como siempre... y estúpidamente supo también que no podía no mirarlo, aunque fue una vez... porque él era luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Estabas esperándome? – preguntó perdiéndose en el dorado

-Sé que no te gusta comer solo- y sus ojos dorados desbordaban amor – Te preparé comida china... el otro día comentaste que tenías antojo – y se asomó por le refrigerador, bajo la atenta mirada del animago. ¿Cómo podía ser él el traidor?

-Sí... no pensé que lo recordases – murmuró más para sí que para el lupino.

-Pues para que veas-otra sonrisa, tan dulce como las otras.

Y le sirvió para sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, frente a él, con su propio plato de comida china en frente.

La cena estuvo agradable, de momentos olvidó que estaba hablando con el traidor, y con el hombre al que amaba, tan solo eran dos jóvenes enamorados, como lo habían sido antes de que Voldemort sembrase la desconfianza y la traición en sus corazones... ¿qué había cambiado? Ambos seguían amándose... o al menos él si seguía amando al lupino... y los ojos de este último seguían tan amorosos como siempre

-¿Sabes que día es mañana?-sonrió Remus de pronto, con algo de entusiasmo infantil

Sirius lo miró, en silencio... sintiendo nuevamente un peso en el corazón. Esa noche haría el encantamiento Fidelius Peter y los Potter... mañana podría ser el día en que Remus descubriese su posición de traidor...

-Mañana tendré que partir... recuerda que esta noche haré el encantamiento con los Potter-mintió.

La sombra de decepción fue demasiado visible en el rostro hermoso del licántropo y Sirius no puedo evitar pensar que se debía a algo relacionado con el encantamiento

-¿No piensas decirme nada esta noche entonces?-su voz fue triste y eso le partió el corazón a Sirius.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte nada, Moony. Es solo entre los Potter y yo - dijo con cierta brusquedad

Y Remus bajó la mirada, sin decir nada más. Recogió los platos en silencio, un silencio tenso y los lavó mientras Sirius tomaba el diario, con cuidado y siempre algo de desconfianza.

Cuando Sirius se levantó momentos más tarde a ver que hacía Remus, pues hacía tiempo que había terminado de lavar y no se aparecía en la sala, la figura del licántropo salió levemente agitada y le impidió entrar en la cocina.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Nada- sonri

-Júralo

-Ay, Sirius! – rió suavemente y lo besó en los labios.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba esos labios con sabor a chocolate, necesitaba ese cuerpo suave y delicado entre su brazos, necesitaba esa mirada dorada para que su día tuviese sentido. No podía vivir sin él, y sin él no valía la pena vivir. Realmente no sabía que haría cuando Remus descubriese su juego... lo único que quería era vivir al máximo ese momento. Al diablo todo lo demás... en ese momento Remus era suyo, absolutamente suyo y era lo único que importaba.

Antes de se diera cuenta estaba en la habitación de ambos, en esa en la que habían compartido tanto momentos, haciendo que Remus gritase su amor entre sus brazos, devorándolo a besos, llevándolo al clímax. Lo hizo gritar que lo amaba y que jamás lo dejaría, y lloraba mientras lo hacía suyo, porque sería la última vez que lo haría... y la última vez que le dijese cuando lo amaba.

-Te amo-murmuró Remus a su oído cuando habían terminado de amarse y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Y yo también te amo, lobito – suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabeza y lo atraía más hacía sí, tratando de pensar que todas su preocupaciones no eran más que pesadillas..

-Prométeme algo, Sirius... prométeme que mañana por la mañana volverás... aunque luego tengas que irte a esconder... te tengo una sorpresa – sonrió antes de depositar un dulce beso en los labios del animago.

Y Remus se durmió, no así Sirius... nuevamente perdido entre sus angustias y temores. Preguntándose porqué Remus había intentado deliberadamente que no entrase a la cocina, porque quería que volviese a la mañana siguiente... porque... porque no podían seguir las cosas como antes, porque no podía fingir que no sabía nada y simplemente seguir amándolo sin miedos.

Acarició al licántropo por última vez y lo besó antes de tomar su ropa y vestirse. Luego simplemente subió a su moto, ignorando lo que fuese que Remus escondiese en la cocina... no quería saberlo... ya no le importaba...

Y partió a casa de Peter para recordarle que esa noche se realizaría el encantamiento, arrancando el motor de su motocicleta y desapareciendo entre las estrellas.

A la mañana siguiente Remus lloraba, lloraba amargamente sobre el periódico matutino porque su vida se había roto, porque todos sus sueños se habían destruido, porque el hombre que amaba había matado a sus mejores amigos... porque Sirius sería condenado a vivir en el infierno... porque habría de ser condenado a Azkaban, a morir en vida... y él junto con el animago.

¿Cómo podía ser que todo se hubiese reducido a la nada? ¿por qué James y Lily... porque ellos? ¿Por qué Sirius? ¿Por qué Peter? Y ¿Por qué él? Porque no podía morir con los demás... porque todos los seres amados habían muerto, porque prefería pensar que Sirius había muerto que traicionado y él también estaba muerto, porque sin ellos no valía nada.

Con paso lento y vacilante entró a la cocina y con una mano temblorosa abrió el refrigerador... tan solo sacó una torta del interior y la miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Escrito con manjar sobre la cubierta de chocolate: 'Feliz aniversario. Padfoot y Moony por siempre'

La torta fue a parar al basurero mientras Remus se sacudía en múltiples sollozos, lamentándose y deseando morir sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sirius nunca supo que lo que realmente Remus escondía, era aquel regalo de aniversario que debían haber compartido esa mañana.

Ese primero de noviembre cumplían nueve años desde que eran pareja.

Fin.

NO ME PEGUEN!!!!!!!!!!! (Tomoe se esconde detrás de lo que puede ) Bueno, ¿qué decir?. No me gustó mucho como quedó, o sea, la idea en sí me gustaba, pero no mucho como quedó realmente. De todas maneras es lo que hay. ¿A quien no se le hace trocitos el corazón pensando en los últimos momentos que esos dos estuvieron juntos antes de que Sirius fuese a Azkaban?? TT. En fin, espero muchos reviews (ilusa de mi, lo sé ¬¬U), cualquier comentario será bienvenido, mientras no sea hiriente y si es constructivo mejor. :P

Tomoe KR Lupin.


End file.
